We Don't Talk Anymore
by DaveCarlos30
Summary: Hey Guys. Romance Is In The Air and This Is A Story called 'WE DONT TALK ANYMORE'. It's about Skylar and Luna has Hard Time Each Other while Migs has a new Crush Called 'Diana' a new Hot Jaquien. This Story Make Me Cry, I hope you guys cry because of this story and please review, Peace
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Please I'm Sorry

The Story starts with Skylar was flying to the Jaquiens nest for his return from Graduation College. Skylar Has Leave His Only Girlfriend ' Luna'. It Was 9 years ago when Skylar is Going to the Jaquiens School.

 _Flashback_

 _Migs : Congrats man. I hope you gradutted from The University Of Jaqueins_

 _Jason : Congrats Man._

 _Elena : Congratulation Skylar_

 _Skylar : Thanks Guys_

 _Luna Then Walk In While Heared the conversation and goes a private spot where Luna and Skylar like to spend time with each other. Skylar saw Luna in a sad face_

 _Skylar : i'll be right back guys_

 _Other : Ok_

 _Skylar then goes to look for Luna. He then found Luna at the beach and went to her. Skylar then sit next to Luna_

 _Luna : I know Skylar. You Need to go accomplish something_

 _Luna Said With Tears_

 _Skylar : Luna, It's Ok. I Won't Forget you_

 _Luna : Really?_

 _Skylar : Yeah_

 _Luna : Ok Then Well You Need To Go Now_

 _Skylar : Ohhhh Yeah. Welll Can I Get A Goodbye Kiss._

 _Luna : Sure_

 _Skylar then kiss Luna for the last time_

 _Skylar : Bye My Little Star_

 _Luna : Bye Handsome Star._

 _Skylar then Fly away while Luna Was Sitting At The Beach Alone while crying_

 _Flashback End._

Skylar then saw Elena,Zuzo,Mateo,Jason,Isabel at the field. Skylr then goes to where they are.

Skylar : Hey Guys I'm Back

Other except Skylar : SKYLAR!

They Then hug him

Skylar : Guys. I got 10 A's At The Jaquiens University.

Elena : Congratulation Skylar

Skylar : Thank You Guys and Where's Luna?

The other guys then fell like they are feel sad

Skylar : What's Wrong Guys

Zuzo : Skylar. Luna is with Migs

Skylar : Then where they are?

Zuzo : At the beach

Skylar then flew to the beach. When He Arrived at the beach, He Saw Luna And Migs then He Felt Heartbroken Because...He Saw Luna and Migs kissing while nuzzled Each Other. When Luna Turn around, she saw Skylar was behind her

Luna : Skylar...

Skylar : So This Is Why You Been Doing Without Me For 9 years?

Luna : No. It's not what you think...

Skylar : You been with Migs this hole time?.What Happen To Us?, WHAT HAPPEN TO OUR LOVE STAR?

Luna : Skylar let me explain...

Skylar : ENOUGH LUNA! I'M DONE WITH THIS

Skylr then flew to his House while Luna Followed Him leaving Migs standing There in Shocked.

 **Author; Well Guys What do you think of chapter 1. Chapter 2 is tomorrow P.S your Gonna Cry if you read this story till the end of this Movie. Bye see you guys tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Comfort By Friends

Chapter 2 : Memories

Skylar Was At His Living Room. He Was Holding His Iphone while Watching Luna And His Pictures Inside His Phone. Skylar Was Crying Until His Jaquien's Bodyguard ' Andrew and Drake' Came To Check On Him. Andrew And Drake went Inside Skylar Room

Andrew : Hey, Skylar. You Alright?

Skylar whip his teardrop and said

Skylar : Yeah i'm fine. Why You Ask

Drake : Because You Have been crying for 1 hour.

Andrew : Is This About Luna And Migs?

Skylar Nods

Drake : Come On Man, You have got to move on

Andrew : Yeah

Skylar : I Cant. Give Me A Quiet Moment. Alone.

Andrew/Drake : Sure

Andrew and Drake went out of Skylar's room and leaving Skylar alone.

 _Meanwhile._ Luna Just Came To Skylar House and saw Andrew And Drake are outside Vaping.

Luna : Hey Guys

Andrew : Hey Luna

Luna : Look. Is Skylar alright?

Drake : You Bet after what you did to Skylar?

Luna : I know. I'm sorry.

Andrew : It's ok and please go to him

Luna : Ok.

Luna then goes inside Skylar House and went To His Room.

 **Author : Sorry For The Chapter Is Too Short. And Skylar Is So Crazily Rich. Next Chapter Is Luna And Skylar are Back Together. The 4th Chapter Is Where My Girlfriend Told Me To Put Her Oc Called 'Diana' and Migs Has A Super Crushed On Her**


End file.
